


Just The Three Of Us

by teamchelly



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchelly/pseuds/teamchelly
Summary: Chloe Brennan and Nicolette Stone are falling for each other but when they run into Chloe’s old flame, Elly Conway, what could possibly go wrong? Or right?
Relationships: Chloe Brennan/Elly Conway, Chloe Brennan/Nicolette Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Just The Three Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my version of these characters and it might be a bit OOC. Especially as we know very little about Nic so far but please enjoy!

Chloe woke to the tingling sensation of soft kisses being placed on the edge of her cheek. A soft yawn escaped her mouth and her eyes opened slowly, bewilldered. It took a moment or two for the young woman to make sense of her surroundings.

Chloe wasn’t used to the affection that Nicolette gave her and somehow she’d thought that being with the woman was a dream. Waking up with Pierce had been more of a race to see who could get away from the other the fastest. Chloe had to pinch herself as a reminder that things were different now. There was no scent of testosterone anymore, just the delicate aroma of white lily and violet leaves. It definitely made washing the bedding a lot easier.

“Today’s a good day,” Nicolette beamed, looking wide awake. She’d probably been awake for hours, staring down at Chloe, unable to quite comprehend how she’d convinced a woman so beautiful to be hers. From the very moment she’d met Chloe, she’d been in awe. She could still remember the feeling of disappointment when she found out Chloe was married, not that it was a surprise. It would have been way more surprising if Chloe wasn’t married. Nic had never felt disappointment quite like it.

It had all started when Nic had suggested she could be Chloe’s mother, Fay’s live-in nurse. Her intentions were pure...honestly. The more Chloe watched the redhead look after her Mum, the fonder she grew of her. Nic had so much warmth to her, something she hadn’t expected that first moment when she’d watched her chucking darts at the dartboard. 

Pierce had always been a security blanket that Chloe was gripping onto as tightly as possible. He was one who would look after her when her Huntington’s got bad and when she wasn’t able to look after herself. He was the only person Chloe had met who she believed would be able to deal with her like that. But Then Nic came along and proved her wrong. Who could be better than a nurse? A beautiful, kind and funny nurse. 

Perhaps it was crazy to be looking so far into the future but Chloe felt like she had to. She’d only known Nicolette for a few months, but their connection grew stronger by the day. 

“Oh? Uh...is it? What’s today?” Chloe eventually chirped back, rubbing her eyes and propping her head up. She was almost audibly sighing with content as Nic ran her hand though Chloe’s hair. 

“Well... I know how much you like travelling and this whole divorce thing has been really messy. SO, I’ve booked us flights to the UK. I’ve cleared it all with your work, so don’t worry about any of that. I have a LOT of places I want to take you so I thought we could do a road trip, kinda thing. I’ve sorted a camper van to get us around. It’s pretty basic, but not terrible.” Nicolette paused and pushed her lips together, realising she was babbling. “Is it too much?” she asked when Chloe didn’t respond. 

“No way!!! This is...wow, this is really thoughtful, Nic.” Better than an expensive, deserted island. “Please tell me I have enough time to pack. Actually I don’t even know if any of my clothes are very Britain-friendly.”

“Are we going to have to buy jumpers?!”

Chloe joked, “And huge coats. No more cute, little jumpsuits for you.”

“Well you can say goodbye to those mini-skirts!”

“Just as it’s about to get hot over here, you’re really taking me abroad somewhere cold, huh? It’s like you want me to cover up these legs of mine.”

“Those long ol’ things? Never. I just don’t want anybody else’s eyes all over them.” Nicolette reached down to run her hand up Chloe’s leg and Chloe felt her heart flutter. “These belong to me now. Well, after you. You’re their primary carer, obviously. I didn’t mean to sound so possessive,” Nicolette laughed, bashfully. It brought a warm, pink shade out of Nic’s cheeks. Chloe made her blush a lot, more than she cared to admit.

Chloe chuckled. The way Nicolette touched her was a new experience. It wasn’t the same gentle way that Elly had touched her, but the passion in comparison to Pierce was truly extraordinary. She could tell how much Nicolette liked her and that felt special. Chloe was less of a touchy-feely person, or maybe being with Pierce had made her that way. Either way, she was slowly getting more comfortable with it and Nic was a pretty good teacher. 

The blonde sighed. “I can’t believe that 2 months ago I was married...and pregnant. With an actual human inside of me that I didn’t know if I even wanted. And a...a man I didn’t know if I even wanted.” Chloe had always felt lucky that Pierce wanted to be by her side, but it was so far from the life that she’d always dreamed of. There was no fun or humour in her marriage; the things she craved, the things that made her Chloe. Her Huntington’s had made her make some dodgy choices but Nic coming into her life had made her realise that she didn’t have to change her life just because she’d get ill one day. As for the baby, she wasn’t able to have it due to her Huntington’s, but despite it being a traumatic experience all round, Chloe was relieved. She wasn’t sure she’d have got through it without Nicolette by her side though.

Nicolette gave her something in between her whirlwind-romance with Elly and her stable life with Pierce. 

Chloe could still remember the day she’d met Nicolette. Those shining crystal, blue eyes that complimented her fiery, red hair. It had certainly taken her breath away, whether she was allowed to notice it at the time or not.

Nicolette chirped back, “And then you met me.” Her eyes lit up; blue hues brightening. The sun shone through the window and bounced off of them. “No more large men getting in our way.” The connection had been there from the very start but Nic had never once made a move after finding out Chloe was married. Chloe and Pierce eventually split up and it was only natural that she and Nic gravitated towards each other in a romantic sense shortly afterwards. “Anyway, we leave on Saturday so you have a couple of days to pack, don’t you worry.”

“I’m going to need you to help me pick outfits because I just have so many great options, but if you don’t want me to walk out in public in my Barbie tee then you might want to just dump me now.”

“Never,” Nic replied with a smile, planting a soft kiss on Chloe’s lips.


End file.
